What should have happened
by mikayla23
Summary: Eric gets his memorys back while Sookie takes his blood. What are they going to do about it?
1. Chapter 1

**I was going threw some of my old files, trying to clean my computer up when I found this. It's what 'should' have happened in All Together Dead. I personally think the story startd going south from there but, hey what can I do about it. Please tell me what you think.**

BTW- it's EPOV

"Eric." she said and tilted her head to the side. I knew she wouldn't want this and would probably come to hate me for it, but this was about her safety. And that's all. I tried to convince myself. Truth is I didn't want her bound to anybody except myself. We'd exchanged blood before, but this was sure to push us over the edge into a blood tie. Of course, I'd never had one myself. But I knew the few vampires that had them we're happy with there bounded.

I stepped forward and tried to give her a little bit a privacy by raising the cloak. It wouldn't bother me, but my Southern Belle would want this as private as possible. Or at least the idea of privacy. "Eric, No sex." she firmly stated. I didn't dignify that with a response. I bent down and bit her neck.

As soon as I tasted her blood I felt myself get hard. I moved around a bit trying to keep my erection from touching her. She wouldn't appreciate it if I made a pass at her now. After I took enough I cut my chest with the knife I'd used at the wedding. At the first pull of blood I was hit with a memory.

I was running down Sookie's road half naked in the middle of the night. She took me in and washed my feet. She took care of me. The next memory was of myself sitting on the floor of her living room with my arms wrapped around her legs while she, Pam and Chow talked about me.

I went completely still. The next was of us laying in front of her fireplace, just talking. I remembered deciding that I would make her mine. That I would protect her and _love _ her. I remember our shower the first time we made love (and all the other times) but the most powerful thing was the feelings. I felt like a whole another person when I was with her. I loved her. And she loved me.

Sookie became just as still as I was. "Did you just see that too?" she whispered. I looked down at her. I had promised her everything and then forgotten it. "I love you?" I said it like a question. Not really believing what I was feeling.

Unfortunately the tiger chose that moment to burst in. "The hell you do!" he roared, obviously hearing my statement/question.

"Quinn please give us a minute. I have to talk to Eric." Sookie said without taking her eyes off mine. The tiger went to say something but Sookie cut him off. "I will talk to you later."

He left after sending me a death glare and telling Sookie to be careful. I looked et her for a moment longer. For the first time in a thousand years I was at a loss for words. There was no way I could tell her how sorry I was for not remembering or how much I wanted to make it up to her. I wanted to take her away from all of this vampire ciaos and be with her the way we were while I was cursed. I wanted to hold her and tell everything was going to be okay.

But sadly I knew I couldn't.

**Okay, it's hort but I simply had to have a cliff hanger. The next chapter should be up in about an hour!!! :) Please review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I promised this sooner but I got distracted by my boyfriend (Mind out of the gutter) Sorry, I should be able to post at least once a day. Thank you for the reviews, they keep me going!!!!!**

I didn't know what to do. I should probably say something, but I just didn't know what to say. 'I'm still in love with you, I'm sorry. I'll spend the rest of eternity trying to make it up to you' seemed a little too corny. But 'where does this leave us?' didn't show enough feeling. I wanted Sookie to know I cared but I didn't know how to tell her or show her. Or if she even felt the same way.

She had moved on with that disgusting were-tiger. I know I didn't have room to say anything about who she was with. It was my own fault. I should have known as soon as I woke up at her house, that something happened with us. I should have been more caring after she told me. Ugh, where was Pam with dear Abby when you need her?

Sookie let out a laugh. I stared at her for a moment before realization dawned on me. Great I made a fool of myself with out even trying. That got another laugh out of her. _Is this a result of the blood tie or has this happened before? _ I asked gently. I didn't want her to get mad and stomp off but I was curious. I had, in the past, heard her thoughts before. A quick fleeting idea most of the time.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" she said. I realized we were still in the stairwell. I nodded and opened the door for her and ushered her into the crowds of people. She looked around for a moment and, to my surprise, took my hand. "There's a cafe down stairs. No one will be there." She said while she pulled me along a less crowded corridor. We got a few side ways glances from other vampires but no one said anything.

When we arrived at this cafe, someone addressed Sookie by name and got her whatever she had earlier in the day. "Where do we start?" she asked after a moment of not-so-comfortable silence.

I looked at her for a second, this may be the only chance I'd have at being with her. Best to be honest even if I did make a fool of myself. "With I'm sorry. I didn't know we cared for each other like we did. And I would like the chance to make it up to you. I understand you're with the tiger. I may not like it, but I will respect your decision."

Sookie stared for a moment. "Quinn seemed pretty mad earlier." she muttered. It didn't seem like she was going to say anything else so I buried myself further in the Eric-is-an-idiot-hole. "I am sorry for not being around. I am sorry for the pain that I have caused and the loss you have felt. I am dead serious -no pun intended- when I say I will do anything for you to forgive me. I promised you everything I had, if that is what you want I will gladly give it to you."

Sookie looked upset, "That's just it! I don't want the material things. I want the person that laid with me in front of the fire, listening to me talk about my day, the person who at least pretended to be concerned about my brother, the person who held me when I got upset, the person who made me feel like I was important." she said through tears.

I reached across the table to brush her tears away. "Then that is what I will give you." I said with conviction. Already arranging when I could see her in my mind, when she shook her head. "But it won't Eric. You're the Sheriff. You have to many other things to do. It would just be a hassle."

With vampire speed I was sitting beside her with my arms around her shoulders. "If it will make you happy I will do it. No matter what." Sookie shook her head again. "That's not fair to you. Being Sheriff is what you like. I can't take that away from you. Besides, what can I give you? You say your going to give up anything and everything. What about me? Both people have to give and take in a relationship."

I smiled. "We're in a relationship?"i asked happily. Sookie sighed and laid her head on my shoulder. "I think it would be a mistake to not even try. I will talk to Quinn, we weren't going to work out anyways. But I need a little bit of space to figure this out.

My smile got wider. "What if we coincidentally met up at the same event?" Sookie snorted "Then you better make it look like one hell of a coincidence or I"ll find something else to do."

"I will keep that in mind. Now you need to eat before that," I gestured to the green stuff in front of her. "before it gets cold."

She let out another laugh. "It's a salad. It doesn't matter." I shrugged and looked out the windows. Could getting Sookie really be this easy? A moment later I got my answer. "No one is _getting _me. I am not a possession. But as far as us being together...I suppose it is that easy. Who knew being honest would get us anywhere?" she teased.

We sat in a comfortable silence after that. With Sookie eating her leaves and me just watching her. I could feel the cloud of contentment around her. I should probably explain what a blood bound is. "I've got a pretty good idea what it does from your thoughts, but please explain the details."

I smiled at her. Her hearing my thoughts could certainly create some interesting scenarios. "We've exchanged blood so many times that we have a tie. It connects our emotions. We can't lie to each other and we will have to stay close. It will probably hurt if we're apart for a long time -not that I plan on letting you go- but just in case. Other vampires have to ask my permission if they want to have sex with you or bite you."

"Not minding anything except the permission thing? It's not like you own me. Right?"

I shook my head, "Some of the vampires might look at it that way, but I certainly don't. I am aware that you are your own woman. It is mostly a sign of respect to the both of us anyways. Please don't be angry." I could see the fire in her eyes and quickly changed the subject. "How long have you been able to read me?"

She looked down at her hands. "Since you killed Long Shadow." I blinked a couple of times. That was longer than I had thought. But she had more. "It was only glimpses. I would get an errant thought from you every now and then. Nothing important. This won't be permanent either, I can already feel the connection starting to fade." she answered.

"Interesting. Would you care to-" I was cut off by a pager going off in Sookie's bag. She groaned. "Sorry, looks like our date is cut short. The Queen needs me." she made a face and gathered her trash. I smiled at the idea of us on a date. Maybe I could take her to New York. They supposedly have good food. My southern belle would probably love to see the city.

"First of all: Going to New York is not a date, that's a vacation. Second: I'm simple, going to the movies or going dancing would be perfect. I would settle for hanging out at Fangtasia. You don't have to make a big deal out of us spending time together as long as we do." She took my hand again and started towards the Queen's room.

While I liked the idea of spending time with her, I wouldn't let her _settle _ on anything. She would have the best of the best. I had enough money for to do anything she pleased. I heard a sigh. "I don't want your money. I just want some of your time." she whispered as I knocked on the Queens door. Andre opened the door.

"Good. You're both here." he said as he showed us to a couch. Everyone from the Louisiana territory was in there. Sookie had a look of horror on her face so I rubbed small circles on the back of her hand. _You will be okay. I am here. _ I sent Sookie along with a wave of calm. She nodded slightly and pressed against my side.

The queen shot us a curious look but addressed the room. "A bomb was found outside of the King of Kentucky's room. The hotel is being searched but in the mean time the staff are suggesting we switch hotels. Any money spent because of this event will be reimbursed. Northman, you and your _ bounded _ will stay.

Sookie stiffened at my side. "Yes your majesty." I sent Sookie another wave of calm. As the last person left the suit, the queen smiled. "You were not this fond of Miss. Stackhouse an hour ago. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"We have come to an agreement of sorts." I said with out emotion. "Oh, I understand this is the third time you've exchanged blood." The queen stated. I nodded. The Queen cracked a smile. "You are well aware that I have more feelings than the typical vampire. I applaud you for getting off your high horse and showing feelings."

Sookie let out a giggle and the Queen smiled. "While I respect you as a person and your tie with Northman, I still expect the use of your talent. Do you agree?"

"Of course. Would you mind if my bounded ad I left. I need to find a new hotel." Sookie stated. I'm sure I was smiling like a loon when she said_ my bounded_. The queen nodded and Andre showed us to the door.

"What is it with vampires and possessiveness." she muttered under her breath as we we got into the elevator. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "What are you going to say to Quinn?" I asked because I knew he was waiting in her room.

"I honestly don't know. He's not going to like anything I have to say."she sighed and hugged me closer. "Do you really think we can make this work Eric?" she said sadly. "It would be a mistake to not even try." I used her words from earlier. She smiled and kissed my chest. I would gladly stay there as long as she wanted but the elevator door opened and there stood a very angry tiger.

**I know Eric is out of character. But I promise bad ass sheriff Northman is coming. Tell me whatcha think. If I should change POV's or any suggestions. **


End file.
